If I Die
by Ishy Carvajal
Summary: Inuyasha is in a coma after saving Kagome. But he left behind a small will. And in that will, his special ring goes to Kagome. But what's so special about this ring? Will Inuyasha survive the coma? Inu/Kag. The summary kinda sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone. Here's my second fanfic. Hope you enjoy. It's kind of what happened in the first episode of Yu Yu Hakusho. Then the rest is different. Hope you enjoy!**

Inuyasha was walking down the sidewalk. There was always a lot of comotion everywhere, but one of them caught his attention. He heard Kagome. Kagome was his bestfriend, and over the years he fell in love with her. But for some reason, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to him. A feeling of death. So, he created his own will incase he ever died. When he was 10 his father told him that he could have something special. So he bought a ring. But, this ring was special. Because, he had it engraved. It said_, I Love You, Kagome_. He was going to give it to her, and ask her to marry him. But, to get what you want, you have to face the obstacles.

Inuyasha heard Kagome on the other side of the street. Arguing. He looked at who it was. None other than Koga. He was bothering her about why she didn't she want to be his girlfriend. Inuyasha was glad Kagome turned Koga down. That gave him a chance to be with her.

Koga: C'mon Kagome. Why don't you want to be my girl?

Kagome: There are too many reasons Koga. Just leave me alone.

A car came speedng down the street. the driver wasn't paying attention. He was to busy talking to his girlfriend.

Inuyasha:_" That car is going pretty fast. He's probably gonna stop."_

The light turned red. But the car didn't stop. Kagome walked across the street. But she didn't notice the speeding car.

Inuyasha:_" The car didn't stop!"_ Kagome!

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way. Then the car hit him.

THUMP!

Kagome got up from the ground. Her eyes filled up with tears as she saw who saved her life. She walked over to the body that lay on the ground. She bent down beside him.

Kagome: Inuyasha. Inuyasha!

* * *

**A/N: Oh no!! Inuyasha got hit by a car! Will he live? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

****( Italics means thinking )

Inuyasha: _" Huh? Where am I? What is this place? "_

Myoga: Excuse me.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Myoga: You there.

Inuyasha: Me?

Myoga: Yes. Come here.

Inuyasha: Hold on a sec. Who are you?

Myoga: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My name is Myoga. And you are Inuyasha. Correct?

Inuyasha: Yeah. Where the heck am I?

Myoga: You're in heaven, my boy.

Inuyasha: Heaven!? You mean I'm dead!

Myoga: Not exactly. Follow me.

Inuyasha followed Myoga into a room.

Inuyasha: So if this is heaven. You must be God. Right?

Myoga: Well, actually, yes. How did you know?

Inuyasha: I didn't. " _Wow. I'm talking to God. This is freakin' sweet"_

Myoga: Watch your mouth. Now. Where were we? Ah, yes. Inuyasha, you're not dead.

Inuyasha: Then why am I up here?

Myoga: Because you're in a comma.

Inuyasha: What! How?

Myoga: You don't remember?

Inuyasha: Not really.

Myoga: You had a car accident. I belive that you sacrificed your life to save a girl. Let me see. What was her name again? Ah, yes. Ms. Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Where is she? Is she alright? Did she get hurt?

Myoga: Don't worry. She's fine. She's in the hospital. She came along with you in the ambulance. She seemed pretty upset.

Inuyasha: Why?

Myoga: It seems to me that you mean a lot to her. Would you like to see her.

Inuyasha: Yes, please.

Myoga led Inuyasha to a room. When Inuyasha stepped into the room, he was transported to the hospital. There he saw Kagome at his side. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying. Then she started to speak.

Kagome: Inuyasha. Why did you do that? You could've died. I don't want you to die. You're my bestfriend.

Kagome continued to cry. Just looking at his motionless body made her cry. He was so still. His body was all injured.

Inuyasha: Kagome, don't cry. I'm here.

Myoga: She can't hear you.

Inuyasha: Why not?

Myoga: Becuase you're a spirit. Humans cannot hear us. No living thing can. I think it's best if we go back now.

Inuyasha and Myoga left. They returned to Myoga's office.

Inuyasha: So I'm gonna stay here. In heaven.

Myoga: No.

Inuyasha: No?

Myoga: Because you risked your life to save Ms. Higurashi, we are allowing you a second chance.

Inuyasha: Really. Thanks so much. I Really...

Myoga: But.

Inuyasha: But what?

Myoga: But, we need Kagome to do something first.

Inuyasha: Huh?

* * *

**A/N: Well there's Chap2. If you read, please review. I don't care if you critisize. Just write to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: You're lucky I'm feeling bored and generous. Here's chapter 3 cause I got nothing to do.**

Inuyasha: What does Kagome have to do?

Myoga: Well. From what I see, Kagome cares about you. So she has to admit how much she cares about you.

Inuyasha: I still don't understand where you're going with this.

Myoga: She has to admit she loves you.

Inuyasha: What!? She can't do that! She doesn't love me.

Myoga: From what I've gathered from her actions toward you. She does.

Inuyasha: Are you sure there's no other way.

Myoga: Unless you can get her to kiss you.

Inuyasha: What's wrong with you!?

Myoga: It has to be one of those two. But there isn't much time. You only have 4 days.

Inuyasha: I have only 4 days to get her to tell me she loves me or to get her to kiss me! What is this. Mission Impossible. And why 4 days?

Myoga: Cause in 4 days, they'll cut of your life support.

Inuyasha: Oh man.

Myoga: Better get started. I'll send you to your hospital room.

With a snap of his fingers, Myoga sent Inuyasha to the world of the living.

In his room, Inuyasha saw Kagome still at his side. Then someone came in. It was the doctor.

Doctor: Ms. Higurashi.

Kagome: Yes?

Doctor: A man by the name Sesshomaru came by and told me to tell you that you should read this notebook. It belongs to the patient.

Kagome got up and took the book. She sat back down.

Kagome:_" I wonder what's so important about this book."_

Inuyasha: Oh no! Not that book!

* * *

**A/N: Ooh. Cliffie. What's in the book? Will Inuyasha come back to his body? Please review if you want to find out.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone. Sorry about the cliffies, but it leaves you in suspense, and suspense makes you review asking me for more. Plus I like to torcher people. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Inuyasha: Oh no! Not that book.

In the book Kagome had in her hand contained the small will Inuyasha wrote. Kagome opened the book and began reading.

_Hey everyone. If you read this I probably died at a young age. So you could say this is a will. All my belongings will go to someone. So here goes..._

Kagome read all the things and who they went to. She felt left out that he didn't menchion her. Finally, the last page came.

_And the last item is my ring. My most prized possesion. I want Kagome to have this._

Kagome was really shocked. When Inuyasha got his ring he didn't want anyone to touch it. Why would he want her to have this? Then, the nurse came into the room.

Nurse: Ms. Higurashi, visiting hours are over. We are letting a person stay with the patient. Would you like to stay?

Kagome: Yes! But, first I have to call my mother.

Kagome left the room. She left the book on the chair she was sitting on.

Myoga came into the room.

Myoga: So what's so important about the book?

Inuyasha: In the book there's a will. I left the ring that's on my finger to her. In the ring I had it carved on the inside so it would say that I love her. Wait. Don't you know this? You're God! You're supposed to know everything!

Myoga: Yes, well it sounds better when other people say it. The reason I'm here is to tell you that you have only 3 days left.

Inuyasha: This is hopeless! Can't you help me? Maybe find out a way to push her over the edge and make tell how she fells about me. If she does feel anything for me.

Then, Kagome came back into the room.

Myoga: Gotta go!

Inuyasha: Hang on! Ugh! Now what?

Inuyasha floated beside Kagome. He looked at her curiously.

Inuyasha: There's no way you feel the same way I feel about you.

It was now 3 in the morning and Kagome was barely awake. She looked at Inuyasha. His bed seemed awfully big. 2 people fit in the bed. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's bed. She lay down beside him. At first there was a big blush on her face, but then she fell asleep next to him.On the other hand, Inuyasha had a giant blush on his face. It was as big as clifford the big red dog. He still kept the same thought on his mind. Does Kagome realy love him?

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the fourth chapter. Hope you liked it. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, Guys. I need your help. I'm having major writers block, so I'm letting you decide what happens next. E-mail me or send me a review. Cause I really need help!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone. Thanks for a your ideas! They were all very good, but I came up with my own. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slept next to his body. Did she have feelings for him? Suddenly, Myoga popped in.

Myoga: Hello, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Oh, hey, Myoga.

Myoga: It looks like the "mission" is going well.

Myoga smirked as he looked at where Kagome was.

Inuyasha: Look you perv. I said it once and I'll say it again, she's not in love with me!

Myoga: Well the reason I'm here is to help you.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, how?

Myoga: Spiritual beings have the power to visit the dreams of the living.

Inuyasha: So you're saying I can contact someone in their dreams.

Myoga: Exactly.

Inuyasha: How do I do it?

Myoga: It's quite easy. All you have to do is sit in front of someone and I shall use my spiritual power to put you inside someone's dream.

Inuyasha: Great!

Myoga: Now. Who do you want to contact? Perhaps Miss Higurashi.

Inuyasha: Yes.

Myoga: Alright then. Sit infront of Kagome.

Inuyasha floated across the room. He sat infront of Kagome.

Inuyasha: Ok, Myoga. I'm ready.

Myoga sat beside the two. He started the process.

_**Kagome's Dream**_

Kagome walked sadly as she thought of her injured friend, Inuyasha. She stopped as she looked up and saw the person infront of her. Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there with a smile on his face.

Inuyasha: Hey, Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Kagome walked slowly towards Inuyasha. Then, ran to him and hugged him.

Kagome: You're okay!

Kagome cried on his chest. She couldn't help it. She longed to see gim awake and well.

Inuyasha: Kagome it's okay. I'm here.

Inuyasha returned the embrace. It hurt him to see her cry like that. He never liked to see her cry.

Inuyasha: Kagome. Please stop crying. It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright.

Kagome: But, you're in a coma.

Inuyasha: Yes, I am. But there is a way to save me.

Kagome: How? Please, tell me.

Kagome broke the embrace and looked up at him.

Inuyasha: First, you must answer this question.

Kagome: Tell me.

Inuyasha: Do you love me?

Kagome froze. She did not know what to say. Telling your bestfriend that you love him is not the easiest thing to do.

Inuyasha: Kagome, please tell me. I need to know if you do or not. It is the only way to save me.

Kagome: Inuyasha I...

Inuyasha: Yes.

Kagome: I...

Then, everything went dark. The dream had ended.

_**In The Hospital Room**_

Kagome woke up. Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kagome sat up and looked around. She looked at the digital clock. It was 4 in the morning. She remembered the dream. It felt like Inuyasha was really awake right there with her. But she knew that that was impossible. Wasn't it? She didn't really know at that moment. She looked at Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She remembered what he asked her in the dream. Did Kagome really love Inuyasha. Will it save him? She was to confused at the moment. She decided to go back to sleep.

Once Kagome was asleep, Inuyasha turned to Myoga with an angry look.

Inuyasha: What the hell, Myoga! She was about to tell me how she feels.

Myoga: I forgot to mention that the dream connection only lasts a few minutes.

Inuyasha: Well that's just great. How am I supposed to save myself now?

Myoga: You still have time. You'll figure out something. Now. If you'll excuse me, I must go back upstairs.

Myoga left the room. Inuyasha floated back to the chair and levitated over it. He looked over to Kagome.

Inuyasha: _" Do you really have feelings for me?"_

That thought never left his head. He was so close to knowing the truth. He just wished he knew, if the woman he loves loves him back.

* * *

**A/N: There's that chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Review and give me ideas for the next chapter. Until next time! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hey, guys. Sorry for taking so long to update. So here's another chapter, for your pleasure. I hope you like it.**

Kagome woke up by a knock on the door. The nurse entered the room, but then left after seeing the position Kagome was in.

Nurse: I'm sorry to interrupt but someone named Sango is looking for you.

Kagome immediately got up from the bed. She started to walk towards the door, but then stopped and looked back at Inuyasha. Kagome walked back to Inuyasha.

Kagome: I'll be right back.

Then she left the room. Inuyasha continued levitating over the chair. Then, Myoga popped in, again.

Myoga: Hello, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Oh, hey, Myoga.

Myoga: Well, the reason I'm here is to help you once again.

Inuyasha: Wow. You sure are helping alot.

Myoga: I'm god. It's what I do.

Inuyasha: OK. What do you have for me?

Myoga: Well, like I said, spiritual beings have special powers. Like appearing in people's dreams, you can also take over a person's body.

Inuyasha: Really? That's awesome! How do I do it?

Myoga: It's almost the same thing as going into a person's dream. All I have to do is prepare the process and you just swoop into the person's body. But this only lasts for a bit more than 7 minutes.

Inuyasha: Good. And thanks for telling me how long it lasts this time.

Myoga: So. Who's body do you wanna take over?

Inuyasha thought for a minute.

Inuyasha: Let's go to the hospital lobby.

Inuyasha and Myoga floated off to the hospital lobby. They both got there before Kagome. That's where they saw Kagome's best friend, Sango, waiting for her in a chair.

Myoga: So. Who will you take control of?

Inuyasha pointed to Sango.

Myoga: Ah. I see why you picked her. You want to talk to miss Kagome.

Inuyasha: Well, maybe I can get something out of her.

Myoga: OK, then. I'll tell you when you can take over.

Myogastarted the preparation. Suddenly, Sango froze in her chair.

Myoga: OK, you can take over now.

Inuyasha: So I just swoop in?

Myoga: Yep.

Inuyasha floated towards Sango. Then, he swooped right into her. Just then, Kagome came.

Kagome: Sango! I'm so glad you're here.

Kagome ran to her friend and gave her a hug.(A/N: Or should I say he. Since Inuyasha is in Sango's body, when he talks I'll put his name)

At first, Inuyasha froze, but then knew he had to act like Sango, so he hugged her back. When they broke apart, Inuyasha thought how Sango would act about the situation and how she would act towards Kagome.

Inuyasha: I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?

Kagome: I... I feel terrible. I can't believe Inuyasha would do something like that.

Inuyasha: Well, let's talk.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to a near by table. They sat down.

Inuyasha: So, what's wrong?

Kagome: Something weird happened last night. I had a dream about Inuyasha. He asked me if I loved him. But I couldn't answer. I woke up.

Inuyasha: Kagome. You're his best friend. But why does it hurt you so much?

Kagome: Sango. I have to tell you something. I've never told anyone this. I... I... I think I'm in love with Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha heard that, his heart raced. He felt like the happiest person ever.

Inuyasha: That's great, Kagome.

But then, Kagome started to cry.

Kagome: But, what if he dies. What will I do then. I... I can't live without him, Sango. I'll die.

Inuyasha: Kagome. Don't cry. He's gonna be alright.

Kagome: How do you know?

Inuyasha: He's not dead. He's in a coma. Which means he still wants to live. And you never know if he wants to live for you or not.

Kagome: Thanks, Sango. You're a good friend.

Inuyasha: Well, you should probably get back to the room.

Kagome: OK. I'll see you soon.

Kagome returned to Inuyasha's room and Inuyasha left Sango's body.

Myoga: I take it that went well.

Inuyasha: Oh, yeah.

Myoga left after that and Inuyasha returned to his room. After that, the day past by rather fast. By the time you know it, it's already 12:00 A.M. Then, Myoga popped in, again.

Myoga: Inuyasha, you have 2 days left.

Inuyasha: Don't worry, Myoga. I've gat a plan.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, who was looking pretty tired. Soon enough, she would fall asleep and Inuyasha's plan would be put into motion.

* * *

**A/N: So. There's that chapter. Don't worry. I have the next chapter all figured out. But if you do have any ideas, please send them to me. Until the next chapter of "IF I Die". See you soon. Look out for a little scary halloween one-shot.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone. I am EXTREMELY sorry that I could not update. There was a bit of a problem but it is all better now. So updates will be come back regularly for me. As you can see, my story is coming to its end. I'm going to start new stories as soon as I get ideas. Feel free to send me story ideas. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!(I also forgot my password. Sorry!)**

Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to fall asleep. Kagome began getting weary and eventually did as Inuyasha expected. She fell asleep.

Inuyasha: OK, Myoga. Take me to the dream world.

Myoga: Inuyasha, there is something important I must tell you.

Inuyasha: Not now Myoga. I need to get into Kagome's dream.

Myoga: But...

Inuyasha: Just do it, Myoga!

Myoga: I can't!

Inuyasha: Huh? Why not?

Myoga: Keeping contact between you and Kagome in the dream sequence takes away alot of my power.

Inuyasha: I didn't notice that last time.

Myoga: It takes affect after I must depart.

Inuyasha: Then what the heck am I supposed to do to contact Kagome?!

Myoga : I'm sure you'll find some way. But until you do, I have to go.

Inuyasha: Wait, Myoga!

But it was to late. Myoga left Inuyasha alone, again. Inuyasha once again floated around. Thinking.

Inuyasha:_"How am I going to contact Kagome?"_

All he knew was that he couldn't think in this hospital room. He decided to go out. He floated out of the building and soon met with the floor. He roamed the city for a while and came to a subway.

Inuyasha:_"Why not take the subway. It really doesn't matter since I'm probably gonna die tomorrow."_

Inuyasha boarded the subway. He casually sat down. Obviously no one saw him. He just sat there and thought of ways to contact Kagome. Then, someone approached him. He seemed angry at Inuyasha for some reason. It was the most amazing thing ever. As he walked towards Inuyasha, he swatted newspapers and other things that only humans could touch.

When he finally got to Inuyasha, he picked him up, angrily. He punched Inuyasha and took him and stuck his face out of the subway yelling "Get off of my train!"

Inuyasha had gotten so scared at that moment as another sub approached the side of the one he was currently on. The guy pulled him in. "Get off my train!"

Inuyasha: How did you do that? Teach me how to do that.

Man: I said get off my train!

Inuyasha: I'll get off the train if you teach me how to do that.

Man: Do you promise to never come back?

Inuyasha: Just teach me!

The subway stopped. Everyone got off and others came in. Inuyasha and the man got off the train and waited until everyone in that station was gone. Once everyone left, that's when Inuyasha began his lesson. The man kicked a can.

Man: Focus on kicking the can.

Inuyasha tried to focus. When he kicked the can, the can went right through his foot. He tried again but it failed.

Inuyasha: I can't do it.

Man: Focus! Concentrate on that can. Put all your feelings into the kick. Love, hate, happiness, everything.

Inuyashaconcentrated on his target, again. Tjis time, all he thought about was Kagome. And this time, when he kicked the can, It went flying!

Inuyasha: I did it!

Man: You did.

Inuyasha started kicking cans and picking up newspapers and other objects.

Man: Well, now that you know how to pick up stuff, stay off my train.

Inuyasha: Sure. Thanks alot, dude.

The man's subway approached and he jumped in the subway. Inuyasha ran out the subway station and back to the hospital.

When he arrived at the subway, he once again saw Kagome in the same chair, still holding his hand, half-asleep. Inuyasha looked around the room. He found a paper and pen and began to write. Since Kagome was like half-asleep, she didn't notice the floating pen and paper behind her. But when the paper came infront of her, she knew she wasn't alone. The paper only said:

_"Kagome?"_

Kagome was a bit confused by the paper.

Kagome: Who did this?

The pen floated in the air. It wrote something else on the paper. Kagome looked wide-eyed at the floating object that was writing the answer to her question and was even more suprised as she read what it said:

_"Inuyasha."_

Kagome: OK. There is no way that's possible. I'm probably just dreaming, that's all. This is just a very weird dream. I just have to wake up.

Kagome shut her eyes. Inuyasha once again focused and pinched her.

Kagome: OW!

Inuyasha began to write on the paper. It read:

_"This isn't a dream. I'm really here. I need to tell you something important."_

Well, at this point, there was no point in denying that someone was there with her.

Kagome: OK. I belive you.(suprisingly) What's wrong?

Now is when Inuyasha got nervous. He started to write:

_"Since I never finished talking to you in your dream, you have to answer me. Remeber my question?"_

How could Kagome possibly forget the question. It was the most difficult question she had to answer and she sure knew the answer.

Kagome: Yeah, I remember. And?

Inuyasha wrote:

_"Well, what's your answer?"_

And now Kagome was stuck. What the heck was she supposed to say, anyway? She just sat there.

Inuyasha wrote:

_"Kagome, please answer me. I told it's the only way to save me. I need to know. You need to tell me."_

Inuyasha was obviously desperate. Even though that he already knew. It'd be great if she could actually tell him herself.

Kagome: Well, the truth is. . . I. . . I . . .

Suddenly, the door opened. It was the same nurse from the morning. The pen that Inuyasha was holding dropped on the bed.

Nurse: I'm sorry to interupt, Miss Higurashi, but you have a phone call from your mother.

Kagome immediately ran out of the room. Inuyasha was left alone, again. Then, out of nowhere, Myoga came back.

Inuyasha: And where the heck did you go?!

Myoga: I am god. I have many things to do, if you haven't noticed.

Inuyasha: Well, I don't blame you.

Myoga: Good. That's better. Now, what's wrong now.

Inuyasha: Well, I learned how to pick up objects and things like that.

Myoga: That's good. Actually, I came here to give you some news.

Inuyasha: Well, go ahead. Nothing can be worse than what I'm going through.

Apparently, Inuyasha spoke to soon.

Myoga: Well, since tomorrow is supposed to be the day that Kagome is supposed to kiss you or tell you that she loves you, you need more power to come back to your body.

Inuyasha: Huh? I don't understand. What do you mean by "more power"?

Myoga: I mean, she has to both kiss you and tell you that she loves you.

Inuyasha: WHAT!!! Well, just call me dead cause it ain't gonna happen, Myoga. I can't even get her to tell me how she feels about me and you expect me to make her do both!

Myoga: Don't say things like that, Inuyasha. Have faith.

Inuyasha: Well, faith isn't gonna kiss me and tell me it loves me!

Myoga: Trust Kagome. I'm sure she'll pull through for you.

Hopefully. Inuyasha, of course, trusted Kagome with all his heart. But will that be enough. Tomorrow is his due day. Either die or come back. What will happen?

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Well, I finally got this chapter up. I hoped you liked it. I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I was upset by how many reviews I got for this story. I shall finish the story as soon as I can, considering that there is only one chapter left. At least leave me 5-7 reviews, OK, guys? I'm thinking of starting a new story. But, now In most of my stories, there will be a made up character.(Which will be me in the story) Review and tune in next time on _"If I Die_" See you soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Even though there were only 3, it's better than having none. Well, here it is. The final chapter of my second story. I'm kinda suprised by this. I thought I'd finish my first before this one. Oh, well. I have a special guest for the disclaimer today. Please welcome, God in my story, Myoga!**

**(Crowd Cheering) (Myoga sits in chair, legs crossed, hands folded, waiting fo me to ask a question)**

**Me: Hey, Myoga. Well, this is the final chapter of the story. Do you think that Kagome will be able to do all that she needs to do in order to save Inuyasha?**

**Myoga: Well, Ishy, I think there's a big possibility that Inuyasha is going to come back to the world and live for a very long time. Then again, that's all up to you.**

**Me: True. But I don't write tradgedies, Myoga. It's good of you to think in such a positive way about the ending.**

**Myoga: I'm sure. But, I have one question.**

**Me: And what would that be?**

**Myoga: Why am I alone in the story?**

**Me: What do you mean _'alone'_?**

**Myoga: I mean, I'm with no one. I'm lonely. I have feelings, too, ya know. It's not fair that Inuyasha gets a love life and I stay lonely.**

**Me: Uh, I never really thought of it that way. Sorry. Well, that's all the time we have, folks. Myoga, you gotta get back to the story.**

**Myoga: Hey, hey, hold on. I'm not finished.**

**(Guards come in and take Myoga. Myoga keeps on yelling "I'm not finished!")**

**Me: That's it for the disclaimer. On with the final chapter _"SPECTACULAR!" _Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha stayed in the hospital room, aiting for his life to end. There was no hope left for him. Soon, in a ew minutes, it will all be over for him. Kagome came back into the room. Tearing up. Someone was talking to her outside of the door. It was the doctor.

Doctor: I am very sorry, Miss Higurashi, but, we must disconnect the life support from the patient. It is for the best. We will be coming around in about 30 minutes. Make your last regards to the patient. I am sorry. It is for the best.

The doctor walked down the hall, leaving a very broken up Kagome. Kagome slumped back tp the chair, trying hard to hold back her tears. Even though all this time had passed, she never finished reading the will Inuyasha left. She opened the book to where she had left off.

_My most prized possesion. . . I want Kagome to have this. I never lat anyone touch my ring. I thought tht they might try to look at what was carved inside. What was carved inside were the words I've always wanted to tell Kagome, but was to shy to ever do it. If you're reading this Kagome, take the ring of my finger and read the words carved inside._

Kagome stopped reading for a second and looed over to Inuyasha's right hand. There, on his ring finger was the ring. She carefully took his hand and removed the ring from his finger. She looked at the ring. It shone in the rooms' light. She looked for the words on the inside of the ring. When she finally found it, she started to cry.

_I love you, Kagome._

Kagome:_"He loves me. He really loves me."_

Kagome looked back to the book with her now blurred vision.

_I really do mean this Kagome. I've meant to ell you for a long time. I guess I just didn't have the guts to say it._

That made Kagome laugh a bit

_And If I Die, I really just wanted you to know, I love you. I'm sorry if I didn't make it. I hope your life is better of without me._

Kagome closed the book. She let the tears roll down her face. Even though the situaion was not one to smile about, she found a way to bend the corners of her mouth. Her bangs covered her eyes as the tears continued o flow down her cheek. She looked over to Inuyasha, who was still currently lying in the bed. She got up and started to walk over to him.

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome, when Myoga popped in, again. But this time, it was for the last time.

Inuyasha: Oh, hey, Myoga. I guess you're hre to take me up, huh?

Myoga: I'm here to put you back into your body, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What!? But that can't be right. Kagome hasn't done anything. The doctor will probably be coming in to disconnect my life support.

Myoga: You're wrong. Kagome hasn't done anything,. . . yet. Just keep watching. I'll tell you when to go near your body.

The two continued to watch Kagome. When Kagome finally came to Inuyasha, she caressed his cheek. Then she slowly went down to his face level, and kissed him. Inuyasha stared in awe as he watched Kagome. One tear rolled down Kagome's face. Then she went to his ear and whispered "I love you, Inuyasha. I always have, and I always will."

Inuyasha looked over to Myoga with a huge smile.

Inuyasha: She said it, Myoga. She said it.

Myoga: She sure did. It's time for you to go back, Inuyasha. Just lay back down ingto your body. When you open your eyes, you'll be living, again.

Inuyasha: Thanks alot Myoga.

Myoga: Hey, it's my job to help people.

Inuyasha floated back to his body. He was about to lay down when. . .

Myoga: And Inuyasha. . .

Inuyasha looked up.

Myoga: I'll see you soon.

Inuyasha smiled and slipped into his body. Kagome started to walk towards the door, when she heard a noise. She turned around to find Inuyasha awoken from his coma. She couldn't belive her eyes. Was he really awake? She walked over to him.

Kagome: Inuyasha? Is it really you? Are you really awake?

Inuyasha: Well, I know I'm not dead.

That much was proof to Kagome that Inuyasha was back. She jumped on him and hugged him so hard, he might permanently stay in a coma. Myoga looked down at Inuyasha and was pleased he could help another person that is truly loved by the one he loved. Though, he thought to himself_ "I should really leave all this stuff to cupid from now on." _And with a snap of his fingers, he was back in heaven, keeping a watchful eye over everyone in the world.

Soon enough, Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten married. They spent their whole life together, even to the end. And when they went to heaven, they still weren't seperated. They better not have been. Inuyasha's problem was one of the biggest struggles for Myoga. So, you could say that Inuyasha and Kagome's love was one to last forever, even after death.

* * *

**Ta-Da! That is the end of my second fanfic. I hoped you all enjoyed the end. If it wasn't what you expected then sorry. But I couldn't have done it with out your support. To all my reviewers, thank you for giving me such helpful reviews. I hope you review my other story. Thanks for reading!****  
**


	10. Epilogue

****

Disclaimer: Because you asked for, I am writing the final chapter for this story, If I Die. You wanted an Epilogue, you got it. I hope you enjoy. I'm only gonna write about the proposal. And yes, they have children. Well, child. I hope you enjoy the very end of this story.

* * *

Inuyasha had taken Kagome to a very fancy restaraunt. But it wasn't like a date or anything to them like that. It was just a friendly dinner. They had stayed friends after the incident. Even though Kagome read the will, she never told Inuyasha that she loved him or tell him that she read the will. So, they stayed friends. Never confessing any feelings that they held inside. But tonight was going to change everything. Because tonight was the big night. Inuyasha was finally going to purpose to Kagome.

He had it all planned out. Mostly planned out. He had the ring ad everything, he just didn't know how to purpose to her. It was all really confusing to him. He paced back and fourth in the empty bathroom. He looked up. " Hey, Myoga!" He yelled. "It would be nice if you helped me out here!" He walked out of the bathroom and joined Kagome at their table.

**_Myoga's office_**

Myoga was in his 'office' when he heard Inuyasha. "Not again, Inuyasha." He said, annoyed. "And right when Cupid goes on vacation." Myoga popped into the restaraunt. He found Inuyasha walking back to his table where Kagome sat. Myoga understood why he needed help. Myoga planned out something to talk to Inuyasha about his little problem. Except, he made his plan a little more exciting. Then he went back to his office until the 'plan' worked.

**_Back To Inuyasha_**

"Are you feeling okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She knew he looked tense but wondered why. "Don't worry, Kagome. Everything is fine." Inuyasha lied. "Um. I'll be right." He got up from his chair and walked to the waiter. He was about o walk into the kitchen to tell the people to serve the 'suprise'. Just as he was about to walk in, the shelf of bottles that was right beside his head had broken and all the bottles broke on his head. One after another, after another, after another untill all the bottles on he shelf were gone. He just stood there. Then he finally said "Ow." and collapsed on the floor. Once again his spirit came out of his body and levetated over the scene.

"Ah! Not again!" He exclaimed as he saw himself lay motionless on the floor. Soon a crowd formed around his body.

Kagome looked at the forming crowd. _"I wonder what's going on over there."_Kagome put her napkin on the table and walked over to the commotion. She approached the crowd and tried to squeeze herself to the front. She finally made it o the front and almost died when she saw who layed on the floor. She ran over to the body and knelt beside it. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up. Please wake up, Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" She continued to try to wake him up. She couldn't let this happen. Not again.

Inuyasha floated in the air. "How did this happen again!?" He yelled, obviously mad. And out of nowhere, Myoga popped in, again. Inuyasha stared at Myoga. "Hello, again, Inuyasha." Myoga said calmly. Inuyasha continued to stay frozen. Myoga knew why he stayed frozen. "No. You're not dead, Inuyasha." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. But then he became confused again. "If I'm not dead, then why am I floating out of my body, again?" "Because you needed help." "So, you knock me unconscious to help me!?" "Pretty much, yeah." Inuyasha became angry.

Inuyasha and Myoga went back to the office. Inuyasha was still obviously angry. He paced around the office. Myoga watched him go back and forth.

"You know, if you make a hole in here, you're going to fall through." Myoga said as he continued to watch Inuyasha move back and fourth. "I can't help it!" Inuyasha yelled. "The girl I've been in love with for almost my whole entire life is struggling through this, again!" "Inuyasha, sit down please."

Inuyasha sat down on one of the chairs in front of Myoga.

"Trust me, Inuyasha. Everything is going to work out. Listen to my plan." Inuyasha relaxed a little. "The reason I had all those bottles knock you out was because eventually, Kagome was going to find you on the floor." Going back to the restaurant and leaving Kagome there made Inuyasha even more upset. "And how the hell does that help!" Inuyasha snapped, infuriated. "And when she finds you and you wake up, she is going to hug and kiss you and who knows what and that will give you the oppurtunity to pop the question." Now that made Inuyasha calm down a lot. He smiled at Myoga's idea. "Wow Myoga, you're better than Cupid. When are you sending me back?" "Well, in just a couple of minutes. Wanna watch?" "Um... OK." Myoga and Inuyasha went back to the restaurant.

The ambulance just came into the restaraunt. A doctor was in the ambulance and came to check out Inuyasha. Suddenly, Myoga's face expression changed. "Uh-oh." Myoga said as he noticed there was something wrong. He lost power to control Inuyasha'sconscious. Inuyasha saw the expression on Myoga's face change. "What's wrong, Myoga?" Myoga feared that Inuyasha would ask. "Um... It's nothing really. There is just a little problem, nothing really." "Hm." Inuyasha sighed, still curious.

The doctor bent down next to Inuyasha. "He's not breathing." The doctor said. The doctor checked his pulse. "His pulse is fading." Kagome looked at the doctor, tears in her eyes. "Even if we got him to the hospital, it would probably be to late." The doctor finished.

Now, Inuyasha was furious. "Myoga!" Inuyasha yelled. "I should've mentioned that I lost power to control how long you'll be out. . . and alive." Myoga said. Inuyasha looked down at everyone. Their faces looked so sad. Everyone was sad that someone was dying. But, there was one face that was worse than everyone else. One face that held suprise, sadness, and heartbreak. That very face was Kagome's. Kagome put her head down. Her bangs covered her eyes as she let tears escape her eyes and roam freely down her cheek. She took a peek at Inuyasha. He was still out. She always thought Inuyasha looked peaceful when he wasn't awake. _"It's just like before." _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome thought back to when Inuyasha was in a coma and what she had to do for him to come back. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha. _"Just one more time. Before he leaves."_

Kagome bent her head down to meet Inuyasha's. Then, her lips met his, for what she thought would be he last kiss she would ever share with him. She parted from his lips. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered to him.

_"Excellent!" _Myoga thought to himself. _"Everything is went as planned. Kagome re-played the **coma**incident. Inuyasha thought he was going to die. He-he-he. I feel so evil. I am better than Cupid."_ There was one thing left for Myoga to do. He pushed Inuyasha towards and into his body. Once Inuyasha was inside his body, Myoga smiled. _"My work here is done. Next time, I'm telling Cupid to cancel his vacation and get over here." _And with a snap of his fingers, Myoga was gone and back **_upstairs_**.

Just as the ambulance was about to take him away, Inuyasha woke up. Kagome was already walking away when everyone gasped. She quickly turned around to find Inuyasha sitting up. Kagome ran toward Inuyasha and tackled him to the ground. "Ow! Kagome, that hurt!" Inuyasha yelled when he hit the floor. Inside, he was really happy. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings well. As, Kagome got off of Inuyasha, she started crying again. "Ahh! Kagome, why are you crying?" Kagome stopped crying a little to answer him. "I t-thought y-you were g-going to die a-again." She stammered. "Heh. You shouldn't be worried about me dieing. As long as you're here, I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha said, sincerely. Everyone in the restaurant Ah-ed at the scene. "Which brings me back to something I wanted to do earlier." Inuyasha took out a little black box from his pocket. "Kagome, if it wasn't for you, I would have been dead in that coma. If I didn't know you cared, I would have died. Thanks to you, I'm alive and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box to reveal the beautiful ring he always wore. "And, I'm really hoping you'll say yes to my question." Inuyasha inhaled. He was ready to pop the question. "Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha waited for Kagome to answer. But, Kagome was too suprised, and happy. There was only one logical answer for this question. "Yes! Of course, I will, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha exhaled in in the restaurant cheered and appluaded. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! I finally finished. I hope you liked the epilogue. Man, Inuyasha can take a hit. I made 3 campaign bottles, a brandi bottle, another wine bottle, and two bottles of vodka fall on his head. And he still lives! Thank-you Thank-you. If you ask me to make another epilogue to this epilogue, I shall report you. Ha ha, just kidding. I'm thinking up another story, though, I still can't decide a title for it. I'll get it soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. I couldn't have finished with out you. And to all of you who have stories, Keep on writing! And to all who don't, register and start writing! Peace!**


End file.
